Book 2: The Forbidden Angel
by winni33
Summary: The long-awaited Angel named Hinamori Amu had finally been summoned. Every year an angel and a devil is summoned and are to fight on Earth. After disaster struck on the way, what happens when Amu looses her memories of being an Angel?
1. Reunited

_**The Forbidden Angel**_

_I felt the crisps lush of clouds brush against my tip of the toe up to my knees. I was falling, falling down, down to the Earth. My hands were crossed on my chest and I had my eyes closed. I was meant to fall at a certain place called Tokyo in Japan at a secluded area. Where ever that is I'm ready to destroy the Devil. That Devil that killed my parents.  
>It was already said 100 years ago that an Angel and a Devil that was given birth on the exact day, minute &amp; second, 3 years apart will fight it out on the human world. My mother was killed after having fighting the Devil. My father was killed after avenging my mother. At that age I was 4 years old but I solemnly swore.<br>This time. I will not allow the devil to have their way.  
>This time.<br>I Hinamori Amu will kill the devil. Tsukiyomi Ikuto._

_**Reunited;  
><strong>_  
>The birds chirping. The trees rustled. The sky was clear blue and it all ended one day. On this very day, 1 Million years ago. On that day; everything changed.<br>It became the opposite.  
>Everything, Was not the same.<br>It was all because of one person;  
><em>One Demon.<br>_He ruled Earth's lush colorful lands for not even a day until one very powerful, strong, brave yet beautiful Angel came down to Earth to stop his path. She killed him easily with one power;  
>The power of <em>Love<em>;  
>Yet today, this very day 1 million years from that day. Another powerful Demon was sent to Earth and today. Another Angel will be ending it. <em>It's a life cycle<em>, says _God_. It has been predicted for the past 999, 999 years. It has always been right.  
>The other years weren't important.<br>This year makes the 1 Millionth times hell has fought with Heaven on Earth.  
>Since it's finally the 1 millionth year's streak that Heaven had won then they can finally seal away hell for ever, for good.<p>

A pink-haired girl had beautiful mesmerizing golden orbs, that whoever gazed into them could be lost into it for somewhat forever. Her name is Hinamori Amu and she will be the one millionth angel to slay the devil, once she succeeded her whole family will gain a reward. The Hinamori family had been widely known in Heaven. Her greatest grandmother was the one that slayed the earliest devil, making the whole family royal and special to _god_.

Hinamori Amu was falling into the depths of Earth, head first. She had beautiful crimson pink colored hair, knee length and her fringe let down, just above her eyes. The hair belted against her pure face as it circled and curled around her waist and knees as if protecting her. She wore a delicate white Lolita dress that tightened around her waist which expressed her curves. It was long sleeved and a knee length dress.

Then the unexpected happened. The sky turned into a gloomy gray color that the _Sun (God)_, who was shining its path for Amu, was now blocked. Gray clouds loomed across the sky, covering or overtaking the white innocent clouds.

The view of Earth finally came clear and the distance wasn't as far anymore. If she didn't wake up then there will be a possibility where she may die without even carrying her mission. The sky got darker and darker and the first lighting struck. In a flash Amu's stunning golden orbs were visible and she glanced up (since she was falling head first) only to see a green oasis coming closer and closer. She panicked and waited pain to strike, closing her eyes. It never happened. In fact, she was floating in air. She glanced at her black and white layered; feathery wings bloomed out of her back. They weren't big and weren't small either. It was at least big enough to hold her weight. She slowly glided down, letting the tips of her toes to touch the floor before the heel. She glanced around and saw a small farm not far from where she was. Other than that was grass, grass, trees and more grass.

Gradually she made her wings smaller until it wasn't visible anymore. The problem was that the back of her dress was partially ripped. After shrugging it off, she slowly made her way to the farm. Amu stood at the wood home-made fence, parting the farm from the rest of the land and did a quick scan to see if there were any civilizations there. Finally realizing there was a family of 4, she slowly jumped over the fence.

'Uhm. Hello?' A sweet melodic voice escaped her parted mouth as she hugged herself, shivering. Amu made her way to the 2 storey house, knocking on it lightly as she arrived. Inside the window she could see the family of 7 people having dinner which Amu made a prediction it was around 6 o'clock.

A humble man opened the door, surprised to see a young girl there.

'You must be freezing!' He exclaimed, bringing her in, wrapping one of his hand around her shoulders. 'Kaidou, Unkai! Come help me. There's a lost girl.'

Two buff-looking kinds of teenagers made their way to Amu. Before she knew it, she had fainted.** (1)**

_Hey Juliet; __Hey I've been watching you__; __every little thing you do__. __Every time I see you pass__in my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast._

Amu's eyes blinked open only to see her in a room. She glanced around and saw a lot of soccer gear and photos. The scent of the bed was unfamiliar as well.

She glanced down at her clothes onto to see herself dressed in other clothings and immediately blushed furiously. The doors crashed opened and immediately 5 guys all tried to fit through the door at the same time, arguing.

'No! I saw her first!'

'So? I carried her!'

'It's my room!'

'I'm the most polite person!'

'Not anymore!'

And with the last argument said, the 5 teens started fighting. Amu stared in awe as she has never seen humans in her life, since she was counted as an angel.

'Get. The. Heck. Outta. My. Way.' A deadly tone was heard behind the fight. Immediately all 5 boys reluctantly parted, showing a beautiful lady. 'Gomenasai.' She bowed at the sight of Amu awake, smiling. 'My sons might've disrupted your sleep. Oh and if you're wondering about how your clothes were changed, I changed them.' She smiled again, as if reading Amu's mind. Amu blinked and looked down at her neck, only to see nothing there. She immediately glanced around the room, panicking. The woman looked at her curiously and took something out of her pocket. 'Here it is.' She smiled once again. Relief travelled through Amu's whole body as she hugged the necklace tightly. It was a gold feather but it was small.

'Silly me! I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Akane Souma. And my idiot sons...' She stopped as if waiting for something and in about a flash 6 men bursted through the door. 'There's Kaidou, my oldest son, following that there's Shuusui, second oldest and the smartest, then there's my second most idiot son Unkai, impolite bastard, next there's my darling Rento, so polite and absolutely adorable.' She gestured the names according to the person. Her hand stopped at one boy. He seemed the same age as Amu. Akane's eyes darkened. 'Finally there's my most idiotic son and the youngest, Souma Kuukai.'

He had russet colored hair, which was some-what messy and spiked up all over the place and lime-green friendly paired eyes. 'Nice to meetcha!' He grinned

This got him a slap on the back of the head from his mother. 'And this is my husband Ayame Souma.' She hugged him tightly, giving Amu a grin that was identical to Kuukai's.

_So this is a family, huh_. Amu thought to herself.

'M-My name's Hinamori Amu.' Amu exclaimed, finally finding the courage to interact with humans.

'Where do you come from? How did you end up here?' Akane asked, worried now.

Honestly, she didn't know. Ever since she arrived on Earth all she remembered was that her name, what she was and how she was different from everything else. It was as if the trip to Earth went horrible wrong and her memory was erased, leaving the teeniest detail.

'I-I don't know.' Amu felt tears ascending from her eyes.

'Now, now; it's alright Amu. Can I call you that?' Akane asked. Amu nodded. 'Would you like to stay with us? For living fees, I guess you can help out in the farm and we can provide school fees as well. Hows' that sound?' She grinned, giving her a thumb up. Amu looked at her with a hopeful smile and nodded.

She found a happy family and she wasn't that keen to let them get hurt because of her so then she's going to have to protect her with her power.

'I'll contact the school and get a second-hand uniform for Hinamori-san.' Ayame said, grinning. Amu gave him an admiring smile.

'For now just sleep, Amu-chan.' Rento smiled. The rest of the family agreed, leaving the room for her to rest. Amu, who was sitting up on the bed, lay back down holding the feather necklace to her chest.

_I guess it's time to pray_, Amu thought. Then her thought travelled elsewhere, causing her to fall asleep.

_Who do you think you are? Stop disobeying me and do what you're meant to do!_

Amu's eyes opened in a flash. She glanced out the window and saw the beautiful blue sky with white patches in the sky. Her thoughts drifted out the window as she spaced out.

After finally regaining full conscious, she made her way down the stairs only to see a whole family hurrying from place to place. Amu was still in the clothing that was provided to her after she fainted. Akane saw her at the bottom of the stairs and smiled a friendly smile.

'Go change into your school uniform, dear. It's hung on the chair next to your bed.'

Amu nodded and did as she was told.

After she got dressed she went back downstairs. She wore a white shirt, a red plaid skirt that was inches above her knees and a black jacket. She smiled and bowed at the family.

'Arigato Gozaimasu! I'll work extremely hard!'

'Ha-ha. It's alright Amu-chan.' Ayame exclaimed. He glanced at the clock and immediately jumped. 'We should head off to school now.'

Amu followed after the 5 Souma brothers into the family car. After chatting, and playing some mini games in the car they finally arrived.

Teenagers from different ages, heights and genders ran from place to place, entering and exiting the school gates.

'Well kids. I'll pick you guys up at 4:30. Cheers!' He said once we had gotten out of the car.

'Kaidou, Shuusui and Unkai are at the college not far from here and Rento is in his final year of High-School, whereas I'm in the same year as you.' Kuukai grinned at Amu. She smiled one back.

'OH MY GOD. IT'S THE SOUMA-SAMA'S!' Everyone squealed at them. Amu looked at the fan girls gathering and back at Kuukai.

'Yeah, we're pretty famous because of our looks.' An unintentional sigh escaped his lips. Then she heard loud whispers surrounding us.

'Oh gosh. Who's that cute girl next to Kuukai-sama? Could she be _our_ Kuukai-sama's girlfriend?'

The way they said _our_, as a claim, sent chills down Amu's back so then she immediately kept her distance from him as he, Rento and Amu made their way into the school. They stopped at the reception desk to get Amu's timetable. After receiving it she found out that she was in the same Roll-Call and P.E. **(2)** Amu smiled at him, waved good-bye to Rento and walked to Roll-Call with him.

As they entered the room, Amu's eyes immediately landed on someone with dark cerulean colored hair. And almost with a blink of an eye hatred had flown through almost every part of her body.

The teacher soon noticed Amu and pulled her to the front of the class which resulted to getting everyone's attention.

'Class this is Himamori Amu-san. Please pay your utmost respect to her.' Sensei exclaimed, waving his index finger around at the class. 'Would you like to say anything Himamori-sama?'

Amu shifted where she was standing, looking down on the floor. 'Well. Please to meet you all.'

She thought she sounded normal so she forced a smile.

But what really came out was; 'Well. Please to meetcha' 'With a bored sigh, looking to her left.

Whispers filled the room as Amu heard many exclamations.

'There's a spare seat next to Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san.' Sensei smiled, gesturing to the same person Amu hated. All he did was smirk as she headed to his direction, taking a seat next to him as the rest of the class eyed her with jealousy.

She sat down next to the seat, seeming oblivious of what was happening around her. Eyes were glaring, admiring and staring from her body to her face. Even _the_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto was staring as well.

He looked at her body up and down. _Hot_. He glanced at her face. _Extremely Hot_.

Amu was one of the girls that were literally impossible to score. She caught Ikuto staring and glared at him.

'Is there something on me bothering you?' She asked in her most polite voice. Ikuto didn't answer but he smirked. He leaned in close to her, only centimeters away now. Amu blushed furiously and pushed him back.

'Hinamori, Tsukiyomi. Would you 2 like to share what's more important than my talks?' Sensei asked angrily. 'Detention, lunch.'

Amu groaned. It was her first day and already she was stuck with a pervert at lunch. _How much worser can this get?_

_**Reunited;**_

There you have it guys! The first chapter of Forbidden Angel. Argh , I know it's kinda boring but it gets better. I've been working on a new story aswell, it's called _You're My Everything_. Please be sure to check it out when I publish it , yeaah ? (:

**1)** – I didn't make the name's up. (Except the parent's name) The brother's of Kuukai are actually in Shugo Chara.

**2)** – P.E Means Sport . I live in Australia so it might be quite different (:

I'll update as soon as I can but I wouldn't count on anytime soon.

Winnie !


	2. Fate

**The Forbidden Mirror**

"_Hinamori, Tsukiyomi. Would you 2 like to share what's more important than my talks?" Sensei asked angrily. "Detention, lunch."_

_Amu groaned. It was her first day and already she was stuck with a pervert at lunch. How much worser can this get?_

**Fate;**

Although Amu adored school and her newly-made friends, the down side was that she extremely disliked Ikuto. She thought the world _Hatred_ was too harsh to describe anyone. Amu walked down the corridor, making her way to _Period 1; P.E_.  
>She entered the gym to see most boys and girls entering the changing rooms so she too, entered. She made her way to the very back of the room, hoping no one would bother her.<p>

Amu had a hot body. She was slim but not quite _mature_ yet in some _places_.

After changing into a white t-shirt and red sport shorts, she joined the others on the basketball course. She had tied her hair up into a loose high bun.

"Class, I'm going to separate you guys in teams 4 where you play small dribbling mini games. 2 on 2, got it?" Sensei said, marking off the roles. "Okay, group 1; Yamabuki-san, Morcerf-san, Hotori-kun and Souma-kun."

Amu sadly waved to Kuukai as he made his way to his group.

"Group 2; Tsukiyomi-kun, Fujisaki-kun, Mashiro-san and Hinamori-san."

Amu let out a groan and headed to where her group was. Their chatting drowned out the sound of sensei's talking.

"Let go of me you baka!" The blond haired girl shouted as the long violet-haired boy hugged her from behind. Amu stayed at a distance from them as they had their _fun_.

"Yo Amu-_chan_." Ikuto smirked as he saw the young pinkette shift where she was standing. She looked up at him and gave him a forced smile.

"Hello Tsukiyomi-san." Amu replied politely, bowing slightly. The blond looked Amu up and down and trailed back to her face.

"Your face seems unbelievably pale." The blond exclaimed with a dark expression.

"O-Oh, is that s-so?" Amu laughed awkwardly.

"Ignore her. She's so stubborn, it's not even funny." The long-haired boy sighed. "Hey, my name's Fujisaki Nagihiko. And she's Mashiro Rima. What's your name?"

"U-Uh, H-Hinamori Amu. Nice to m-meet you." She stuttered, taken in by his, dazzling smile. But she was distracted by a basketball heading straight for her head. And another following it. Without knowing, she was frozen, unable to move.

Was this fear? Possibly.

"Amu, watch out!" Amu heard Ikuto shout. Amu, came back with her senses and was suddenly pulled to the side. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Amu answered. She saw the coach come running to her, who was sitting on the floor, clutching her shirt.

"Tsukiyomi-san, please take her to the medical office at once." The coach said, getting worried by the second. "And the rest of you lot, continue your dribbling skills."

Amu tried to stand up but was pushed back down by Ikuto. Amu looked up and saw Ikuto's smug face close to hers.

"You must be frozen solid." He smirked, picking up Amu, princess style. She blushed furiously and battled against his chest. But his strong grip was already wrapped around her shoulders and knees.

"I'm fine, Tsukiyomi-san." Amu began coldly. "Please. Put. Me. Down." She folded her arms over her chest and stopped kicking her feet. But Ikuto ignored her request and continued to walk to the medical office.

He kicked the door to the side and then dropped Amu on one of the beds and climbed on above her.

"You see _Amu_. I don't like it when girls play hard to get. It's usually, their mine, I get bored, then their trash." He smirked, leaning in closer to her lips and paused for a second. He absolutely froze, as if there was a barrier there.

Amu took this change to push him off the bed but he landed on his feet, like a pro.

"Well, you see I-k-u-t-o. I hate boys who think they're so cool and think they can do whatever they want." Amu exclaimed, hopping off the bed and hurriedly ran out the doorway, grinning to herself the whole time. She spotted Kukai hanging outside his classroom with a girl who was blushing madly. She slowly walked up to him.

"U-Uhm, am I bothering?" Amu started awkwardly.

The girl didn't look up and her bangs had covered her eyes so Amu couldn't really see her expression. But she saw water drops forming from under. Amu walked back slowly and uncomfortably.

"Hinamori, let's go." Kukai smiled slightly, grabbing Amu's arm and walked off.

"H-Hey, what about that girl?" Amu asked.

"Oh, she's one of my stalkers. It's about the 5th time she'd confessed to me,_ and_ my brothers'." He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I seriously don't get why she tries ..."

Amu walked alongside him awkwardly.

"So how was your first lesson at this school?" Kukai grinned, trying to change the subject. Amu hung her head low and walked gloomily.

"It was..fine.." Amu swayed. Kukai stared at her for a few seconds.

"Someone's bothering you, aren't they? Is it Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" He asked. Amu stared at him in awe and he grinned. "I'm better than Saeki Nobuko aren't I?"

"Saeki Nobuko?" Amu asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"A famous fortune teller that often appears on TV." He grinned. Amu nodded. "Ikuto isn't so bad once you get to know him y'know." He suggested.

"Yeah, maybe I'm just over-reacting." Amu agreed softly. Kukai smiled and shook Amu's hair.

After walking around the school with Kukai, the lunch bell rung.

"May I escort the lady to the 5-star diner?" Kukai joked, pointing to a small alleyway in the school.

"5-Star Diner my ass. Let's go, I made Rento's and your lunch today, helped by your mother." Amu smiled. She then spotted Rento passing with his friends, laughing and joking around. Rento spotted her and waved, and so did his friends soon after. They came rushing to them.

"Hey Amu, what's up?" Rento grinned. His friends looked Amu up and down and whispered some things to Rento. "No, what's wrong with you people?" He exclaimed, punching them jokingly.

"Rento-kun, this is for you." Amu bowed, handing over the wrapped bento.

"Ohhhhh~" His friends cheered. Amu blushed under her bangs and quickly handed the other to Kukai.

"U-Uhm, Akane-san prepared it." Amu stuttered, blushing mad.

"Is that so? Ahaha, thanks man." Rento grinned. "We're gonna' go to the library to pull some pranks on some nerds, you coming?"

"A-Ah, no thank you." Amu smiled awkwardly, shaking her hands.

"Aight then." Rento gave her a thumbs up. "See you kiddos later."

Kukai fumed and stomped his foot in anger. Amu began laughing.

"For the age you're at right now, you're totally immature." She giggled. Kukai cracked a small shy smile.

School had ended and they walked to the school gate to wait for Kukai's brothers. They hurried over to Amu as soon as they can.

"Yo Amu-Chan." They grinned their family's signature smile.

"Hey guys." Amu returned the smile. A car suddenly pulled up in front of them. The window began to slide down. The blue-haired pest was seen. "O-Oh." Amu tried to contain her anger. "Hello." She said politely.

"Yo, Pink-Haired Embarrassment." He grinned from under his dark orange shades. "Hey Kukai."

"Sup Ikuto." Kukai gave Ikuto a huge grin. "Didn't see you around today."

"Me neither, buddy." Ikuto returned a grin. "Want a ride? There's this awesome new club that'd opened down the street."

"Nah, I think I'll pass. Gotta' go escort Amu home and go to work." Kukai smiled sadly.

"Oh alright. Next time then. Cya!" Ikuto said, giving Amu a smirk before speeding off down the road.

Amu quickly turned to Kukai to change the subject.

"You goto work?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, I work as a waiter in a restaurant that's pretty popular. Hey! Do you want me to talk up the manager into giving you a job there?" Kukai grinned. "We can take the same shifts and go home together!"

"Sure! Why not?" Amu smiled. Her head suddenly began throbbing and her body seemed as weak as a kitten. It was as if something just took over her body. She then became faint and collapsed in Kukai's arms. All she could hear was his shouting.

"Amu! Amu! Are you ok? What's wrong?"

_Destiny calls upon, of which__Heaven falls fated__. __So simple, A forward switch_

Amu blinked, her vision blurred. Everything seemed to be white..

"Amu! You're finally awake!" A voice much too familiar exclaimed happily. Kukai was with her.

"W-Where am I?" Amu asked.

"You're at the hospital. When you collapsed, Ikuto was suddenly driving back all of a sudden and he took us here."

Her vision finally cleared. The sun was shining outside, which was weird since she remembered that she collapsed in the afternoon.

"How long have I been out?" Amu asked, sitting up on her bed.

"About 2 days now. The doctors had no idea why. And you kept talking in your sleep. We were all getting really worried, like you've gone mad or something." Kukai laughed awkwardly.

"What did I say in my sleep?" Amu asked, curious. She didn't remember dreaming anything.

"Something about God, or Judy.. Oh! You did say this quite a lot of times." Kukai suddenly remembered. "If I do not complete the task, God's Judgment will befall me. Or something like that."

Amu's eyes widened straight away. Her mind flashed blank and it was as if something began to possess her once again.

_"All earthlings must die."_

_**-Fate-**_

Hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review !


End file.
